Maid Of Honor
by MusicSpeaksWhatWordscant
Summary: Bubbles is getting married to the charming Boomer Jojo and who would she pick to be her maid of honor other than her older sister Blossom, who is more than happy to have the job. But, watching her little sister getting ready for such a loving commitment makes Blossom wonder if she'll ever find the one. What happens when you throw a fiery haired best man in the mix? (G's,B's,R's)
1. Prologue

My sister's getting married. It's a happy occasion, I should feel happy for her...I am happy for her. I just can't help but feel sad for me at the same time, selfish right? I mean I'm 23 and I practically know every single guy with in a 20 mile radius of townsville and I still haven't found the one and I've tried, believe me I've tried. I've been on tons of dates; they've just never ended well. I want a guy that can keep me on my toes, a guy that can keep up with my intelligence and counteract, I want someone spontaneous and fun, someone I can trust, is that too much to ask for? I want someone to love, I don't want to just settle for the first guy with an interest. Maybe, maybe I'm just meant to be alone. That could be a possiblity, I guess I'm just one of those freaks of nature. A crazy cat lady just waiting to happen. But, the thing is sometimes I feel like its coming, like he's coming. I feel like theres someone out there for me...I just don't know where yet. I sound crazy I know but hey, isn't love supposed to be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm Aly and this is my new story. If you have any questions just ask. I promise you they will be answered. Now I am a current theatre major and I have a show coming up so I don't have time to up date every day due to rehearsals and stuff. But, I will up date every other day. If I accidentally miss a day I'm really sorry, please don't hate me. Theres just a lot going on. I love you guys3 **

**-Aly**

* * *

"Blossom!" A high-pitched voice squealed waking me from my deep sleep. I tried to speak out, but I was so tired it sounded more like a pained grunt. "Ugh wake up you sleepy head, I have some amazing news!" My little sister Bubbles exclaimed bouncing around my room. I slowly opened my eyes, yawned, and rose out of bed.

"What is it?" I asked mid-yawn. I glanced over at the clock noticing it was only 8 a.m. Great, just how I wanted to spend my one day off, getting up at 8. Bubbles rolled her eyes at me then continued to squeal until she finally made out the words, "I'm getting married!" That completely took me by surprise, "Wait what?" I asked hoping I heard it right.

"Boomer proposed this morning, when I awoke in his arms," she sighed contentedly. I started to smile looking at how happy my baby sister was, I was also trying to not catch her small hint about her and Boomer having sex...it was a weird thing to think about.

"Oh my God," I squealed jumping out of bed, "Bubbs, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed as I pulled her in for a hug. She squealed again, then asked, "So I'm in need of a maid of honor and I was wondering if you would do the honors?" My eyes widened and I just couldn't believe it. Bubbles is very popular so the fact that she chose me over them was a complete shock and also...Buttercup.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I answered beaming, "But, what about Buttercup?"

"I originally wanted to have you both as my maid of honors," She explained," But Buttercup said it was better to give her less responsibility and just make her a bridesmaid instead. To be honest," She giggled, " I think Buttercup was afraid of embarrassing herself in front of Butch." I laughed, it's been pretty obvious since our feud with the Rowdyruff boys has ended that Buttercup and Butch are this unofficial thing. They refuse to see other people, but at the same time they also refuse to admit that their seeing each other. Its cute watching my sisters grow up and find love. I just wish it will happen to me someday...soon, I'm guessing I unintentionally frowned or something because Bubbles noticed and started to rub my back.

"You know one day you're gonna find the one too," She said, "you just need to be patient."

"I know," I replied. "Its just waiting is so hard." She laughed and rolled her eyes then added, "Maybe they're right in front of your eyes...you just cant see it."

"Like who?" I asked. She paused in thought for a second.

"Like maybe Mitch?" I scrunched up my nose, I hated that kid with a burning passion. He had absolutely no respect for woman. "Okay maybe not Mitch, but um hmm what about Brick?" She pointed out.

"Brick is one of my best friends," I reminded, "we're not like that. Plus I haven't seen him in like a year and a half, ever since he went away to do that job thing he never specified about."

"Boomer and I started out as friends," Bubbles giggled. I laughed and joked, "Yeah for like an hour."

"Ha ha very funny, anyway as my maid of honor just know that all my wedding details and such will be planned out with the help of you, you will be my right hand man...woman," she informed as she made her way out of my room.

"Where are you going?" I called chasing after her. She was by my front door slipping on her fluffy, white coat. Her blue eyes looked up at me with a look that seemed to say duh.

"I'm going to see my hubby, bye sis, love you," She said as she left flipping her long blonde into a bun, "Oh and Blossom, don't forget to eat breakfast again. Its the most important meal of the day, stay healthy remember? By the way dinner at dads Friday night!" With that she left. I turned to the mirror I kept right beside my door. I looked disgusting. My normally pin straight auburn hair was in a giant rats nest, my pink eyes were droopy from just waking up, My muscles were fatigued and slouchy so I decided to go take a shower. After my shower I threw on some nice, high-waisted, black shorts, a pink crop top, and a pair of black flats. I left my hair down because I really was not in the mood to do anything with it. Its my one day off, so naturally I really had nothing planned but to completely relax and rejuvenate; that way I'm ready and better than ever for work. I'm a pediatrician at the local Townsville hospital. I love helping kids and working with them. It really brings me joy; it also knows how to really wear you out. That's why I'm so glad to have this day off, kids can really be a hassle. Though I've always wanted kids of my own...but I shouldn't think about that now. I need a boyfriend first. That being said, I am all alone on my Saturday off so I've decided to start the day off right and go food shopping because why not. I've also decided to go pick up some bridal magazines to be prepared for when Bubbles wants to start planning the wedding. I always love being one step ahead of the game. Plus, I'm excited for the wedding, I mean sure I wish it were my own and I would literally give anything to fall in love. But my time will come, right now its for Bubbles and I could not be any happier for my little sister and this boy that seems to be crazy for her. Just by looking at them, you can tell they're in love. Soul mates almost, they are perfect for each other. That's the kind of love I want. I want a love like theirs. As I was making my way in to my grocery store, being the total spaz I am, I walked into somebody and fell under them.

"Blossom?" The person on top me said. I looked up and satan himself.

"Mitch!" I fake squealed, "How awesome it is to run into you." He shot me a cocky smile and it took almost everything I have to not roll my eyes.

"So Blossom, I was wondering about a second date," He winked. I shrugged and answered with, "Aw Mitch, I'm sorry but I just don't have the time right now." His smile faded.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well with my sister getting married and me being maid of honor and all, I just don't have time."

"Oh well um call me when you do then," He smirked and got off me...not before trying to take a glance down my shirt first. God, what happened to gentlemen. They have to exist...somewhere.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is your update...as promised! I just wanted to say thank you so much to the reviewers and followers, you guys are so awesome and you deserve a cookie so *hands you guys cookies* you're very rad. I'm sorry if the updates seem short, I have everything planned out and everything is kinda transition-y until chapter 4 so please stay patient. I love you guys! Again if there are any questions, just ask and they will be answers. Bye bye**

**-Aly**

* * *

After the whole Mitch incident, I spent the rest of the day watching Once Upon A Time while binge eating gallons of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream. It was relaxing finally getting off, but now it is time to go back to work. I stepped into the warm, welcoming pediatrician's office I co-run with a lovely old woman named Meredith, she's been in the practice for thirty years! I waved and muttered a soft 'hello' to Jenny, our secretary, as I made my way to my medical office. Getting into the small, square office with little cartoon animals on the wall; I focused on some new files that were put on my desk.

"Jannette Presinski," I muttered, skimming through her health records. I was so enwrapped in reading through I hadn't noticed someone slip into my office and take the seat across from mine...until they cleared their throat. Frightened I looked up...and there he was, in all of his ginger glory. His red eyes with a playful glare and a smirk upon his lips. _The_ Brick Jojo was there, in front of me.

"Took you long enough," he joked, "I thought I may have been invisible or something."

"Oh my god, don't be so dramatic!" I rolled my eyes then beamed, "How long are you in for?"

He rolled his eyes at my excitement and replied with a simple, "hmm." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, what?" I chuckled, he flashed me his '20 watt grin'.

"It depends," he answered.

"Depends on what?" I asked curiously, he got up out of his chair and made his closer to me.

"Ya know, depends how things plan out and stuff," His smile faded and he shrugged. I looked at his change in character and whispered, "Did something happen between you and Julie?" He looked up at me confused, "What do you mean between me and Julie? Julie and I have been broken up for eight months now." My eyes grew wide, 'why does no one tell me things' I thought to myself.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Since when? Oh my gosh, why does nobody tell me these things?!"

"It been so long since I've last seen you Blossy, I've missed you," He laughed with a sad smile. I looked up to him and said, "Don't worry; I get it. Life is hard...work is hard, I've missed you too Bricky. I mean it's not like we can just drop everything to hang out with old friends, its not high school anymore." He nodded his head.

"That's too true, but I just miss everything," He sighed "The boys, the work, the city, you; I can't help but feel like I belong here." I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a loose hug, "Well just know that whether you decided to stay or not, your brothers and I will always be here for you." I whispered. I looked over at the clock in the corner as it ticked. 'Shit' I thought. I rummaged through my filing cabinet trying to find the right forms until finally I had. I walked towards my lab coat and slipped it on.

"Sorry Brick, I gotta run; I have a patient coming in 5 minutes," I announced making my way out of the office he followed me.

"Just wait one sec, I actually came to deliver a message from Boomer and Bubbles to you," He said while searching in his pocket. A few seconds later he pulled out a crumbled piece of tissue.

"Um, is it sanitary?" I asked with an expression of pure disgusted before taking it. He rolled his eyes.

"Bubbles told me to give you the do's and don'ts for her bachlorette party," He explained.

"Oh, well then tell her I shall work hard to make it perfect for her majesty," I laughed, "Bye Brick call me!" I jetted to room 302 which happened to have been pretty close thankfully. From the looks of it, it had looked like they were just setting in there. There I saw a little boy with bleach blonde hair, about 5 years old crying. I slowly made my way in after briefly looking through his file and went over to the little boy named, Thomas.

"Aw sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked bringing myself down to his height.

"He's here for his flu shot and he is terribly afraid of shots," his mother answered. I gave her a knowing face and replied with, "To be honest I've seen worse reactions."

"Jackson," I said. He looked up at me and stopped crying for a second, "Do you like lollipops?" I asked taking out a giant jar of lolli's. He wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I wuve lolli's," He answered gawking at the jar of candy.

"Well do you want one?" I asked. He again nodded his head. I spoke again and said, "well I can't give you a lollipop until you take the shot, its against the rules."

"B-but it huwrts," He sobbed.

"I know but it'll only take a second and for being such a warrior this time, I'll give you two lolli's," I persuaded with a small smile. He pondered for a moment then said, "okway, I take the shot." I smiled at him and patted his back while getting out the needle, I slipped on my gloves and made my way back over to him.

"Count of three okay?" I asked making sure he was alright. Shots always go better when they're expected. He nodded and closed his eyes, I pressed the needle in and finished up the shot.

"I-is it done yet?" He cried.

"Yes," I smiled and handed him the jar of candy. "Pick two." He excitedly reached in and took two.

"Thank you!" His mother said before exiting, "See you soon." I waved goodbye and went back to my office. I was a Sunday, Sunday are usually very slow because we're only open half the day. My next patient wasn't for another hour so I decided to go fill out some paper work. The majority of it was just approving which medicines each child should take for their illness. An hour later I put a cast on a 7 year old girl that broke her leg from falling out of a tree and after that we went closed the practice and went home. I hate Sundays, they're usually so uneventful and Mondays are so jam packed. You would think it would be the other way to school and all. As I made my way to my apartment I realized my door was unlocked. I cautiously stepped in.

"Whose here!" I called. When no one answered I added, "I have pepper spray, a rape whistle, and some pretty bad ass powers so I would come clean if I were you." Then I heard footsteps step behind me and the lights came on.

"Relax it's just me," I looked up and saw Brick with his arms in an 'I surrender' position.

"Oh my god, Brick you scared me," saying this seemed to make him laugh.

"Yeah, I know; I don't get why though. You have pepper spray and a rape whistle," He teased.

"Its always good to be protected," I said defensively.

"Do you really need that stuff to be protected?" He nagged, "Just use your powers for Christs sake."

"I don't like using them when I don't need to," I explained. He rolled his eyes and retorted with a "whatever."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. He pulled out two bridal magazines.

"It seems becoming best man also made me messenger boy," he joked.

"Oooh best man huh, fancy," I teased back with a giggle.

"Oh please, miss Maid of Honor," he said in a fake reproach.

"I happen to like organizing things together, thank you very much," I replied, "Now is that all, because I have season 2 of Once Upon A Time calling my name!"

"Did you get to the part where Pan Kidnaps-" I cut him off.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't even try to spoil this for me," I warned.

"Then would you mind if I joined in?" He asked. I gestured towards the T.V room and said, "Make yourself at home."


End file.
